thomastrackmasterfandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas TrackMaster (Revolution)
Thomas TrackMaster is a battery-operated system that is manufactured by Fisher-Price. The range is an updated version from the previous TrackMaster range with redesigned products. The range was titled with the additional name, Revolution, in development and on order lists to identify the difference between the previous range. The engines run on a grey track. Engines The most recent line of engines were redesigned to run on two AAA batteries, which make them run 25% faster than the previous version, and they have gear wheels which enable them to grip to the steeper grey track. All the engines have the same chassis which can make them interchangable, and the cars and tenders are shorter in length. *Thomas with Red Van *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy with Orange Mail Van *Toby with Green Van *Emily *Diesel with Red Flammable Van* *Diesel 10 with Green Electricity Van* *Spencer *Hiro *Victor with Blue Truck* *Charlie with Red Van* *Timothy *Gator with Red Van *Fearless Freddie with Blue Truck *Samson with Red Dinosaur Flatbed All Big Friends engines with "*" means that they were also available in Little Friends. Greatest Moments *Scruff *Samson *Flynn *Thomas and the Jet Engine *Busy Bee James *Percy's Chocolate Crunch Tale of the Brave *Gator *Scared James *Timothy The Adventure Begins *The Original Thomas *Glynn Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure *Ryan *Treasure Thomas *Mike Packs *Thomas and Percy Motorized Engines *Essential Engines Gift Pack Sodor Snow Storm *Snowy Gordon *Snowy Spencer Muddy series *Muddy Gordon *Muddy Spencer Wild Water Rescue *Search and Rescue Thomas *Search and Rescue Diesel Talking Engines The Talking Engines now have a seperately coupled piece of rolling stock. *Talking Thomas *Talking Percy *Talking James Crash and Repair Engines The Crash and Repair series features special versions of engines with bumpers which, when pressed by a collision piece, can flip their faces and expand the sizes. *Crash and Repair Thomas *Crash and Repair Bash *Crash and Repair Diesel 10 *Crash and Repair Salty R/C Engines *R/C Thomas *R/C Percy Real Steam Engines *Real Steam Thomas *Real Steam Percy Cargo and Cars *Dockside Delivery Crane *Rail Repair Track Packs The track packs include two track adaptors to connect to the previous brown track. *Sodor Spiral Expansion Pack *Gordon's Hill Expansion Pack *Maron Bridge Expansion Pack *Raceway Expansion Pack *Tunnel Expansion Pack *Ice and Snow Expansion Pack *Muddy Mayhem Expansion Pack *Hazard Tracks Expansion Pack *Criss-Cross Junction Expansion Pack *Whispering Woods Expansion Pack *Dynamite Delivery Accessory Pack *Railway Builder Bucket *Switch, Stop and Signal Expansion Pack *Lava Falls Expansion Pack Sets The sets include two track adaptors to connect to the previous brown track. *Avalanche Escape Set *Thomas' Avalanche Escape Set *Deluxe Avalanche Escape Set *Sort and Switch Delivery Set *Deluxe Sort and Switch Delivery *Troublesome Traps Set *Water Tower Starter Set *Busy Quarry Set *Mad Dash on Sodor Set *Snowy Mountain Rescue Set *5-in-1 Track Builder Set *Motorized Thomas and Track Set *Mudslide Mountain Set *2-in-1 Track Builder Set *Breakaway Bridge Set *Treasure Chase Set *Shipwreck Rails Set *Thomas' Shipwreck Rails Set *Harold's High-Flying Rescue Set *3-in-1 Track Builder Set *Holiday Cargo Delivery Set *Thomas' Volcano Drop Set *Thomas' Dockside Delivery Gallery TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)2014advertisement.jpg|TrackMaster (Revolution) advertisement at the 2014 New York Toy Fair ThomasTrackMaster2014FactSheet.jpg|TrackMaster (Revolution) Fact Sheet TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)TaleoftheBraveAdvertisement.jpg|TrackMaster (Revolution) Tale of the Brave range advertisement ThomasTrackMaster(Revolution)layout.jpg|TrackMaster (Revolution) layout Thomas_TrackMaster_(Revolution)_Welcome_advert Thomas_TrackMaster_(Revolution)_The_Potential_Of_Imagination_advert Thomas_TrackMaster_(Revolution)_Behind_the_Rails Category:Ranges